Falsas certezas
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Edmundo estava certo de que seu plano sucederia, que não seria atacado. E quando a conheceu, também teve a certeza de que ela seria a última pessoa por quem ele se apaixonaria. Se ao menos ele soubesse como estava errado...EM HIATSU
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Minha primeira fic de nárnia de todos os tempos! Por favor, leiem e mandem review!

**Falsas certezas**

Edmundo ficou deitado na cama por muito tempo. Estava acordado mas completamente imóvel. Há anos que pedia por uma chance de aventura mas agora que ela chegara..._por que tinha que ser ligado a feiticeira?_ Ele tremeu. _Todos esses anos e mesmo morta ela ainda tem esse poder sobre mim..._Suspirou fundo. Havia rumores de que seguidores da feiticeira estavam organizando um ataque contra Cair Paravel. E agora nada mais do que justo que seus dois reis fossem investigar.

Se levantou e se aprontou para o café da manhã. Se bem que estava quase certo de que nada comeria, nada conseguiria comer de tanto que seu estômago revirava. Estava com medo, mas não da batalha, já estivera em várias antes, nas quais defendera com coragem e honra seu país, mas agora era diferente...totalmente diferente. Só o nome de Jadis o fazia lembrar de como fora estúpido ao seguí-la, como havia traído seus irmãos e Aslam, como todos poderiam ter morrido por sua causa. Engoliu em seco. _O que está feito, está feito. Por mais que eu queira não posso voltar atrás._

XXXX

Pedro estava se sentindo atordoado. Tudo que ele menos queria acabara de acontecer. Ele desejava com todas as forças que tivesse recebido a notícia sozinho. Mas não, Edmundo estava com ele e agora ambos estariam indo para uma possível guerra. Ele tentara falar com o irmão, mas não havia jeito. Quando Edmundo metia algo na cabeça, nem Aslam conseguiria convencê-lo do contrário. Suspirou fundo.

Seu irmão acabara de entrar.

- Bom dia, Ed.

O outro apenas acenou com cabeça enquanto olhava atentamente para o vasto café da manhã, porém não se decidiu por nada e apenas sentou-se a mesa.

- Ed, você tem certeza de que você não quer...

- Tenho.

- De verdade? Eu posso...

- Não, não pode. Pedro, existem dois lugares prováveis onde esses seguidores estão se escondendo. Como vai fazer? Você pode ser o rei magnífico mas ainda não aprendeu a se dividir em dois. E além do mais teria de trocar de título para o Burro se não permitisse que o seu melhor lutador, esse seria eu, não participasse.

Pedro olhou para o teto buscando alguma ajuda. Edmundo era tão irritante com essa praticidade dele. Danem-se os títulos! Dane-se o que os outro vão pensar!

- Eu odeio você, sabia?

- Uhum. Também te odeio muito. Vou arrumar as minhas coisas.

XXXX

Susana encontrou-se com Pedro na sala.

- O que preocupa a cabeça do nosso grande rei?

- Nosso irmão real, Su.

- Ele realmente está determinado a ir, né?

Pedro assentiu com a cabeça.

- Estou preocupada...

- Bem-vinda ao clube.

- Com você, Pedro.

- Comigo? Mas por quê?

- Não é óbvio? Claro que também me preocupo com Edmundo, afinal ele é meu irmão mais novo...se pudesse o amarraria em uma árvore para sempre, mantendo-o longe das batalhas. Porém, nada que eu faça vai fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Ele é um grande lutador e por mais que eu não queira acreditar, sabe se virar sem a nossa ajuda. Ele precisa dessa batalha, Pedro. Tente compreendê-lo. Ele precisa matar esse velho fantasma da feiticeira que o assombra até hoje.

Pedro ouvia tudo com atenção. Susana estava certa, o que não era nenhuma novidade.

- Mas você, grande rei, tem essa mania idiota de se preocupar apenas com os outros e uma tendência a se sacrificar no lugar. É isso que irrita o Edmundo. Ele quer que você pare de cuidar dele, que você pare de mimá-lo.

- Eu o mimo agora?

- Sim, essa é a verdade. Ele já se tornou um homem. Precisa mostrar que tem orgulho dele, que confia nele.

- Eu tenho e confio. Apenas prefiro meu irmão vivo do que morto.

- Você não tem jeito, não é?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, aqui me despeço de você. Mas tarde estarei recebendo visitantes aqui no castelo e estarei ocupada.

- Alguns desses visitantes seria o Sr. Luke?

Susana corou.

- Não é da sua conta. Continuando o que eu estava dizendo, é melhor tomar cuidado. Porque além de Grande Rei, você é o meu irmão. E eu odiaria ter que ir resgatá-lo a força de um campo de batalha.

- Não será preciso, Su. Vou sentir sua falta. E mais tarde conversamos sobre esse tal de Sr. Luke!

Ela riu.

- Espero ansiosa pela conversa. Lúcia ainda não acordou. Quer que eu a chame?

- Não precisa. É melhor deixá-la descansar. É um conforto saber que entre os Penvensie, pelo menos uma consegue sonhar sem preocupações. Mande um beijo para ela. Tentarei escrevê-las sempre que for possível.

- Adeus, meu irmão. E lembre-se, juízo nessa cabeça oca!

- Fique tranquila, estarei de volta o mais rápido possível. Adeus.

XXXX

Lúcia passou por Susana como um foguete. Mas esta conseguiu acompanhá-la.

- Lu, o que foi?

- Pedro e Edmundo. Onde eles estão?

- Pedro já foi, mas acho que o Edmundo ainda está por aqui, - Susana respondeu confusa. Nunca tinha visto a irmã menor tão atordoada.

Lúcia não esperou um convite, virou-se e saiu correndo._Ele ainda não foi embora!_

_- _Ei, Espera! - Também começou a correr.

- ED! - Ela gritou, jogando-se nos braços do irmão que estava do lado de fora do palácio com Phllip.

- Mas o que? - Ele perguntou sem saber o porquê desse abraço tão repentino. Nunca conseguira demonstrar suas emoções de um jeito assim tão explícito. E agora que tinha a irmã menor colada a ele, estava perdido. Então viu Susana ao longe.

- O que eu faço? - Perguntou sem emitir som.

Susana sorriu e fez um gesto para que ele abraçasse a irmã de volta.

Ele sentia-se um pouco desconfortável mas resolveu seguir o conselho.

- Lu, ei Lu, está tudo bem. - Ok...talvez abraçar não fosse tão difícil como ele pensava, era até gostoso. - Olhe para mim.

Ela obedeceu e fitou-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Por que está chorando? Onde está aquele sorriso capaz de derreter até a mais espessa parede de gelo?

- E-eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso, Ed. - Ela murmurou entre soluços.

- Você teve um pesadelo?

- Não é um pesadelo! É como se algo ruim fosse acontecer, pior do que isso: eu sei que vai acontecer!

Ele suspirou. Lúcia era tão teimosa.

- Eiii, está tudo bem. - Edmundo se abaixou pra ficar no mesmo tamanho da irmã. - Essa missão tá mais pra uma de reconhecimento, entende? Não sabemos nem se o boato é verdade. Estou partindo com uma pequena guarda, mas não estamos preparados para a batalha. Até porque não vai acontecer batalha nenhuma. - _Como vou conseguir convencê-la se nem eu acredito nisso?_

- E além do mais, eu não sou a pessoa com quem você deve se preocupar. Como falamos ontem no jantar, existem dois lugares prováveis e Pedro e eu vamos nos separar para poupar tempo. Só que conhecendo o nosso irmão, você sabe daquela mania idiota dele de querer preservar os outros e acabar se sacrificando no lugar, não sabe? Então, claro que o nosso grande rei não ia permitir que eu fosse para o lugar mais provável. A batalha, se ela acontecer, perseguirá o Pedro, e não eu. E é isso o que me deixa terrivelmente irritado! _Só que ele não espera que eu..._- Chegou a sorrir ao pensar nisso, e foi a sua ruína.

- Você tem um plano. - Lúcia exclamou feliz.

- O que? Eu não tenho plano nenhum. - Mentiu.

- Edmundo Penvensie! Eu o conheço o bastante para saber quando está arquitetando algo! Além do mais, você nunca foi um bom mentiroso.

- Aonde você aprendeu a ser tão irritante assim, Lu? - Ele perguntou entre os dentes.

- Com meu querido irmão Ed.

Ele riu.

- Ok, me escute. - Ele abaixou o tom de voz e com o canto do olho procurou por Susana, só que ela estava longe demais pra ouvir alguma coisa. _Que bom. - _Como eu te disse, Pedro me mandou para o lugar menos provável, então nada vai acontecer comigo, eu ficarei são e salvo. Contudo, ele pode não ter essa sorte. O combinado era de ficarmos investigando durante uma semana e meia, mas eu posso encurtar esse período de tempo para dois dias. Na manhã do terceiro dispensarei os soldados e eu e Phillip vamos para o acampamento de Pedro, ajudá-lo com o que ele precisar. Agora, se você contar pra Susana, você é uma mulher morta.

- Eu não vou contar pra ela, afinal eu também vou.

Agora Edmundo soltou uma gargalhada.

- Nem em seus sonhos, Lu. Nem em seus sonhos.

- Ah é, e por que não?

- Aonde você estava quando a Susana discursou sobre mulheres não serem feitas para batalhas? Hein?

- Não sei. Eu não estava prestando atenção.

- É melhor parar por aí, Lu. Ou vai acabar ficando que nem eu. - Riu.

- O que tem de tão ruim em ficar que nem você?

- Nárnia não tem lugar pra dois cabeças-duras, teimosos, rebeldes e sarcásticos. Agora. Você. Vai. Ficar. Aqui. - Falou lentamente para que ela o compreendesse.

- Eu. Não. Vou. Ficar. Aqui.

Ele colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. _Será que Pedro e Susana se sentem frustados assim quando conversam comigo? Talvez eu deva tentar ser um pouco mais legal com eles...talvez..._

- Ou você prefere que eu conte seu plano pra Su agora mesmo? - Ela ameaçou.

Edmundo parou pra pensar sobre isso. Agora não tinha como fugir.

- Certo, Lu. Você pode ir. Mas você só sairá daqui na manhã do quarto dia.

- M-as por que?

- Porque eu sou seu irmão mais velho e estou mandando.

- Tente de novo.

- Por que, se por acaso, você chegar no acampamento de Pedro antes de mim, ele vai me matar.

- Humm, está certo então.

- Beleza! Tudo resolvido. - Ele se levantou, fazendo menção de montar em Phillip.

- Espere. Quero que leve o cordial.

- Nananinanão, Lu. Ele é seu.

- Mas continuo com o meu pressentimento ruim.

- Nós nos veremos logo! E além do mais, do jeito que sou cuidadoso, eu o deixaria cair no chão em dois tempos. Ele fica com você.

- Ma-as..

- Sem mais nem menos. - Ele colocou a mão no cabelo de Lúcia.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Cafuné. Não é óbvio?

- Já tenho quinze anos, Ed. Já estou velha demais pra deixar meu irmão estragar o meu penteado que eu passei horas fazendo.

- Uau, Su. Você encolheu de repente!

Lúcia sorriu.

- E...você está velha demais para um abraço? - Ele falou sincero.

Ela não poupou tempo e se jogou nos braços do irmão.

- Acho que nunca ficamos velhos demais pra isso.

Ele se separou dela aos poucos. Lúcia tinha o abraço mais quente e reconfortante do mundo inteiro.

- Chegou a minha hora agora. Adeus, Lu. Até mais no acampamento de Pedro. _- _Ele montou em Phillip e fez um tchau para Susana, que ainda se encontrava observando tudo ao longe.

- Até mais, Ed!

Phillip correu.

- Me perdoe a intromissão, meu rei, mas...

- Quantas vezes eu mandei não me chamar assim, Phillip? Somos amigos.

- Antes de ser meu amigo, o senhor é meu rei e de toda a Nárnia.

- Por enquanto, Phillip. Se Pedro não me matar por aparecer lá do nada, ele vai me matar por ter deixado a Lúcia ir.

- Mas o senhor realmente vai permitir que sua irmã fique e lute?

- Eu não. Se tiver a chance, a amarrarei na árvore mais próxima, mantendo-a longe de tudo isso!

Phillip riu e continuou a correr.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Edmundo afastou-se do acampamento, sentou-se na grama e suspirou. Risadas e música vinham de trás dele. A missão havia sucedido. Estavam escondidos nas montanhas, entre um pequeno e simpático vilarejo e um denso bosque. Ele havia mandado seus soldados investigarem o vilarejo enquanto ele mesmo se aventurara entre as árvores com Phillp mas mesmo assim...nada. Não que ele esperasse alguma coisa. Ele sabia desde o princípio que quem acabaria encrencado era Pedro e não ele, porém estava tudo normal demais, calmo demais...

- Não vai curtir a festa? - Phillip se aproximou devagar. - Já que iremos para o acampamento do seu irmão amanhã?

Edmundo balançou a cabeça.

- O que há de errado?

- Nada.

- O senhor pode ser um ótimo rei, mas nunca foi um bom mentiroso.

Edmundo sorriu.

- Não tem nada de errado. Quero dizer...a comemoração é perfeitamente plausível. Mas é que...não sei como explicar...tem algo de muito errado nisso.

- Acha que seremos atacados?

- Não. E isso seria impossível.. Quer dizer, aqui só tem esse vilarejo e mesmo que eu não tenha ido lá, me disseram que o povo não poderia ser mais amável.

- Você não acredita nisso?

- Não...não! Ahh, eu não sei...talvez eu esteja sendo racional demais e deva ir lá tentar me divertir.

- Quer ir cavalgar?

Edmundo sentiu-se feliz por ser Phillip e não um de seus irmãos quem estava ao seu lado. Pedro riria da encucação dele ( já provavelmente meio bêbado ), mandaria tirar a sua bunda preguiçosa do chão e ir para a festa. Susana o olharia como quem diz: Por que de todas as pessoas eu fui ter um irmão tão anti-social assim? e Lúcia, com aquele sorriso enorme e olhos pedintes o convenceria a ir com ela na comemoração. Mas Phillip não. Ele saberia e soube respeitar como ele estava se sentindo, terminando por sugerir a única coisa que o faria se sentir melhor.

- Por que não?

XXXX

- Eu amo Nárnia. - Edmundo falou do nada.

- Na posição de rei, se não amasse, seria estranho, não?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É que...tudo começou do nada. Na batalha de Beruna, eu mal havia chegado e já estava disposto a me sacrificar por tudo isso.

- Ainda não vejo o que há de tão ruim.

- Não tem nada ruim. Se eu estou feliz com os meus irmãos e comigo mesmo, é por causa desse país. Aqui eu tive a oportunidade de me redimir, não só pelo que houve com a Feiticeira mas pelo moleque idiota e irritante que eu era antes.

- Você continua um moleque idiota e irritante, com o perdão da palavra.

Edmundo caiu na gargalhada.

- É, talvez. Mas mesmo assim, tudo que aconteceu...eu sinto que era pra acontecer. Não que eu não me arrependa de ter ido atrás da feiticeira. Mas é que se eu não fosse, Pedro e Susana teriam convencido a Lúcia a voltar pra casa e eu não teria tido a chance de aprender com os meus erros e de me reparar, talvez nós nem tivéssemos sido coroados.

- E um moleque falante também. Muito falante.

- Você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo pelo menos?

- Cada palavra, apenas não existe necessidade para que eu comente. Pois se você não tivesse sido estúpido o bastante para nos trair, talvez não se tornasse um rei tão bom quanto é hoje. E isso é um elogio, meu senhor.

- Eu sei, meu amigo, eu sei.

Eles deitaram-se na grama e Edmundo ficou a olhar o céu.

- Por que você me escolheu?

- Huh?

- Por que você escolheu ser o meu cavalo?

- Eu não escolhi. Apenas aconteceu de no primeiro dia a gente se encontrar. E depois no segundo, terceiro, quarto...Depois de algum tempo não consegui pensar em mais nenhum outro companheiro com as qualificações necessárias para sê-lo.

- Está certo...nenhum outro cavalo é convencido o bastante. - Ele riu mas calou-se de repente ao som de um grito estridente que emergia ao longe.

Rapidamente procurou a espada com a mão mas não a encontrou. A deixara na tenda. _Droga!_

- Suba. - Phillip fez um aceno com a cabeça, entendendo imediatamente a preocupação dele. - Vamos voltar.

XXXX

Não fazia muito tempo desde que eles se afastaram e agora que voltaram, tudo tinha mudado. Algumas tendas pegavam fogo enquanto os soldados que não morriam queimados, acabavam decapitados por aqueles "amáveis" moradores da vila. Edmundo rangeu os dentes. Ele se inclinou e pegou no chão uma enorme lança enquanto Phillip corria em direção a batalha sem hesitação. O invasores estavam felizes demais com a provável vitória que nem notaram a aproximação deles. Phillip empurrou dois deles com força enquanto Edmundo habilidosamente manejava a lança eliminando um por um. Ele já não conseguia ver mais nenhum de seus aliados e imagem de Lúcia chorando voltou-lhe a cabeça. _Eu tenho um mal pressentimento, Ed._

- Cuidado! - Phillip gritara tarde demais.

Uma espada o atingira com força no ombro direito e ele caiu uivando de dor, enquanto seu companheiro jogara longe o agressor.

- Estou bem, estou bem. - Ele se levantou com dificultade e pegou uma espada com a outra mão. Sua vista começou a falhar e ele quase caiu pra trás, mas mais uma vez Phillip o ajudara.

- Você prometeu a sua irmã que a encontraria no acampamento de Pedro. Não desista.

Edmundo não estava ouvindo ao certo. Só via mais e mais vultos virando-se para eles, atraídos pelos gritos. Ele apertou a espada com força e correu para o ataque. Era melhor pegar o inimigo o mais desprevenido possível.

Tudo estava mais dicícil naquele momento. Não só por ser vários combatentes. Mas estava ficando mas difícil de lutar, correr, manter os olhos abertos e até respirar.

- Suba! - Phillip gritou pra ele, que obedeceu prontamente. - Não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui. Não sobrou ninguém. - Ele saiu cavalgando na direção do bosque.

XXXX

_É um sonho. - _Edmundo pensava pra si mesmo. - _Tem que ser um sonho!!_

Apenas a dor que sentia sem cessar fazia-o acreditar que era real. _Tudo dera errado, absolutamente tudo! Por quê?_ Ele se sentia péssimo por estar abandonando batalha. Mas não havia jeito, não haveria esperanças pra ele e Phillip se continuassem lá. Com muito esforço virou-se para trás e viu que não estavam sendo seguidos. _Como? Se bem...de que isso adiantava agora?_

- Você está ferido.- Falou num sussurro.

- Você também. - Phillip respondeu com esforço sem parar de correr um minuto sequer.

- Nós não vamos conseguir...

- Cala a boca!

- É muito peso...

- Cala a boca!

- Você tem que me deixar aqui, Phillip.

- É exatamente por esse motivo que eu te mandei calar-se!!

Edmundo reuniu toda a força que ainda lhe restara e rolou, caindo no chão.

- Não! - O cavalo voltou-se para ele.

Ele sorriu enfraquecido.

- Estamos ambos feridos, você não conseguirá...

- Eu estava ciente desse fato quando saímos da batalha. Suba!

- Sinto muito, amigo. Nos separamos aqui.

- Você não vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Nem você a mim.

- Esse não é o fim da linha.

_Talvez seja pra mim..._

- Será pra nós dois se continuássemos! Você não entende? Olhe o seu estado!

- A decisão de continuar ou não é minha. E não farei isso enquanto você não estiver nas minhas costas.

- Quando você se tornou tão egoísta? Se se recusar, não poderemos avisar Pedro e os outros. Eles podem ser atacados também!! Diga-me, Phillip. Você conseguiria viver, sabendo que foi o responsável pela morte de dois de meu irmãos e de outros soldados completamente inocentes?

- Talvez. Eu só não conseguiria viver sabendo que abandonei meu rei e meu amigo a morte.

Um longo silêncio instalou-se entre eles.

- Vá embora. - Edmundo sussurou

- Realmente espero que me perdoe por desobedecer essa ordem, meu rei.

- Não te ordeno que vá como um rei! Mas te peço com todo o meu coração como amigo!! - Sem perceber inúmeras lágrimas escorreriam pela sua face.

- Eu, eu não posso.

- Faça isso por mim, Phillip. É a única coisa que te peço...

- Mas não será a última. Prometa-me que não será a última.

- Você tem a minha palavra. - Fechou os olhos devagar e uma onda de cansaço o dominou.

- Eu voltarei. E Aslam o proteja se você não estiver exatamente aqui.

Edmundo deu um sorriso fraco e mais lágrimas se uniram as primeiras.

- Phillip, eu...

- Isso não é uma despedida! - Ele deu a volta e começou a correr sem olhar pra trás, o que fez Edmundo se sentir um pouco melhor. Desde que fugiram da batalha eles evitaram ao máximo fazer contato visual. Imaginava como doería ver os olhos do amigo cheios de lágrimas ( embora ele se esforçava ao máximo para parecer inabalável ) e como seria doloroso para o outro vê-lo numa situação tão patética.

O barulho do galope foi ficando longe até que ficar inaudível. _Estou sozinho. Talvez não por muito tempo..._ - Ele olhou para o rastro de sangue que deixara. A ferida parecia feia e a dor não lhe dava um minuto de trégua. _Urgh._

Tudo a sua volta foi perdendo a nitidez e ele tossiu. _Estou perdendo sangue rápido demais._ Ele se apavorou. Não era o fato de estar perto da morte o problema, mas sim morrer sozinho. Com muito esforço olhou ao redor. Tinha esperanças de que Aslam apareceria do nada para salvá-lo mas nada aconteceu. _Que infantil, Ed!_ _Isso foi seu erro, arque com ele! No fim vai dar tudo certo...aquela não terá sido a última vez que você os viu. - _Pensou em seus irmãos e em seus amigos. - _Não pode ter sido._

Então tudo escureceu.

Continua...

N/A: Nossa, penei pra escrever esse capítulo. haha

De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado.

Tcham tcham tcham. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora?? Será que eu matei o Edmundo?? :O

Oscar, cala a boca que você não pode contar o que você já sabe! :X

Obrigada pelo apoio com as reviews! É muito, muito importante pra mim tudo isso! E claro, me falam também como vocês acham que a história vai continuar...

Mil beijoos!


	3. Chapter 3

Susana acordou com lágrimas nos olhos. Ficou sentada por um bom tempo na cama esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal. _Que diabos está acontecendo?_ Ela não conseguia lembrar-se do pesadelo e agradeceu a Aslam por isso. Para deixá-la tão alterada assim, devia ter sido algo muito ruim mesmo. O engraçado é que ela é, ou melhor era, a única da família a não ter pesadelos. Edmundo os tinha com frequência e eram quase sobre a feiticeira branca. Ele tentanva esconder de todos que não conseguira dormir mas era perceptível, ele ficava com olheiras enormes e uma aparência totalmente apática. Nessas horas Susana quase desejava reviver a feiticeira, só para atraversar-lhe o coração com uma de suas flechas. _Maldita!_ Pedro se preocupava bastante com o irmão, mas este não se deixava consolar, o que deixava o mais velho dos Penvesie completamente chateado. Porém, quando era a vítima, Pedro não agia diferente, ele tinha medo de demonstrar suas emoções e deixar suas fraquezas a vista, o que acabava por tirar Edmundo do sério. _Esses dois se merecem._ Seus pesadelos estavam ligados ao fracasso, tanto como grande rei, tanto como irmão. Claro que ele não falava, mas Susana simplesmente sabia. Ela conhecia seu irmão mais velho o suficiente. Já Lúcia, apesar de ser a mais emotiva, era a que conseguia esconder melhor quando havia tido pesadelos. _Mas não de mim._ Susana sempre, sempre sabia quando sua irmã não havia passado a noite bem. Bastava um olhar, um único olhar e Lúcia se jogava nos braços da irmã chorando. Elas ficavam horas abraçadas. O que Lúcia não sabia é que esses momentos significavam tanto ou ainda mais para sua irmã do que para ela própria.

Porém essa era uma experiência totalmente nova para ela._ Respire fundo. _Ela disse para si mesma enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas. Mas não adiantou nada, mais e mais se juntaram as antigas.

- Su! - Lúcia entrou sem o menor aviso prévio. - Chegaram as c...! Su? - Ela se espantou com a reação súbita da irmã, que virou-lhe as costas, tentando esconder o rosto. - O que aconteceu?

- Tá tudo bem. - Susana tentou disfarçar a voz.

- Se estivesse tudo bem, você não teria virado o rosto. - Lúcia pegou-a pelo braço, e finalmente olhou para a irmã. - Oh, meu deus!

- Está tudo bem! - A mais velha gritou, irritada. - Me deixa em paz!

- Olhe pra mim, Su.

- Vá embora, por favor. - Ela estava com medo de mostrar-se fraca para a irmã, justo ela, que era quem consolava!

- Apenas olhe para mim.

Susana olhou para o teto desesperada como se esse fosse lhe mostrar a saída. Então afundou-se na cama.

Lúcia sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou.

-E-ei, não precisa fazer isso!

- Cala a boca. - A mais nova sussurou. - Eu estou aqui com você.

Então, sem explicação, assim como acontecia com a irmã, Susana recomeçou a chorar copiosamente nos braços da outra.

- Shhh. Tudo vai dar certo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ficar nos braços da irmã lhe saira uma das melhores esperiências já vividas. Ambas as garotas poderiam ficar assim para sempre.

- Pesadelo? - Lúcia perguntou por fim.

- Não consigo me lembrar com o que, Lu. É como se eu soubesse que algo muito ruim vai acontecer..._ou já aconteceu._

A mais nova engoliu em seco. Também tivera essa sensação.

- Você acha que os garotos estão bem? - A voz de Susana soou como um sussurro.

- Bom, pelo menos eles estavam até a manhã de hoje.

- Como você sabe?

Lúcia abriu um sorriso enigmático e mostrou o que viera carregando até o quarto.

- As cartas!! Elas chegaram! - Susana arrancou-lhe das mãos. - Qual devemos ler primeiro?

- A do Pedro é a mais curta.

- Como...? Sua danada, você já leu!

- Foi...irresistível!

- Seei! - Fez cafuné na irmã.

- Por que todos adoram bagunçar o meu cabelo??

- É...irresistível. - Susana retribuiu.

- Bobona! - Lúcia estava rindo.

A rainha gentil olhou para as cartas por um longo período de tempo.

- Mas você acha que eles estão bem? Quer dizer...agora?

- Só podemos torcer para que sim, e para que quando cheguem, riam de toda a nossa encucação.

- Sim, é verdade. - Ela suspirou e puxou a caçula para outro abraço. - Onde você aprendeu a consolar uma pessoa tão bem assim?

- Eu tive a melhor professora! - Lúcia deu um daqueles sorrisos únicos. - Agora, vai, abre logo! - Apontou para as cartas.

Susana retribuiu o sorriso e abriu uma das cartas. Com certeza, o dia melhorará bastante.

Continua...

**N/A: **Ai, gente! To super atarefada com minha monografia de história e ainda tenho que ler Senhora pro colégio e depois o que que vem? Provas! Que beleza, né?

Esse capítulo foi curto e um pouco chatinho de escrever, pretendia postar bem mais só que não daria tempo de escrever devido as circunstancias citadas acima e decidi postar só isso por enquanto mesmo, afinal prometi lá na comunidade das fanfics de nárnia que postaria. Tenho que cumprir minha promessa.

Bem, caso alguém se perdeu. A Susana teve pesadelo na mesma noite em que o Edmundo foi atacado...será que tem ligação aí? XD

O próximo capítulo será sobre as duas rainhas também. Sim, eu vou deixar vocês aguando para saber o fim do Edmundo! haushauhs

Devo fazer um capítulo sobre o Pedro também? Antes de voltar pro Ed? O que vocês acham? Me dêem uma opinião!

Agradecimentos:

1. Antonio! Ah, reviews maravilhosas. Amo-te demais!

2. Gyllan. Apesar de estar lendo forçado, espero que esteja gostando.

3. Joaninha Malfoy. Nossa, obrigado mesmo por ler, adoro as suas reviews!

4. Oscar. Cara, uma oitava crônica? Quem dera! Um dia eu chego lá!

5. Mademoiselle. Vem muito mais por aí!

6. Ana. Ah, eu amo o Phillip. hihi. Mas sou gamadona no Ed. hehehehe.

Mil beijooos!


	4. Chapter 4

Susana abriu a carta de Pedro com rapidez e leu em voz alta:

_Queridas irmãs,_

_Como vocês estão? Se divertindo agora que não me encontro aí? É brincadeira, mas realmente espero que estejam sim, sem, é claro, esquecer de suas obrigações como rainhas de Nárnia. Já eu, não estou tendo essa sorte._

_A primeira impressão que tive desse lugar foi que tivesse chegado ao inferno. Uma tempestade nos acompanhou durante toda a viagem e o lugar é simplesmente aterrorizante, parece um pouco com um cenário daqueles filmes de terror que costumávamos ver naquele outro lugar ( o nome me foge a memória agora). Lu, você não deve se lembrar porque era muito pequena nessa época e tais cenas lhe tiravam a noite de sono. Certas vezes eu, Su e Ed tirávamos a sorte pra decidir quem ficaria contigo durante a noite, e nas outras vezes, nós simplesmente mandávamos o Edmundo ficar com você. Ele reclamava pra caramba, mas quando íamos checá-los, vocês dois já estavam dormindo um sono tão gostoso. Simplesmente prazeroso de se ver. Caramba, já me desviei do assunto, não? Sou espetacularmente ótimo nisso._

_Continuando...o pior é que tudo parece inabitável. E cá estamos, impedidos de averiguar qualquer coisa devido a esse maldito tempo. Passo a maior parte do tempo sentado dentro de minha tenda, procurando desesperadamente algo pra fazer. Escrever essa carta a vocês e outra a Edmundo tem mantido intacta minha sanidade mental. Mas não por muito tempo._

_Me sinto triste por estar separado de vocês três e feliz ao mesmo tempo por não estarem passando pelo frio e tédio que enfrento. E também, é claro, de não ter que sair correndo atrás de Edmundo que, a essa altura, já teria perdido a paciência, ido desbravar a mata e conseguido nada além de uma bela pneumonia. Mas o não o culparia. Estou tentado a fazer o mesmo. Espero que esses dias passem bem rápidos._

_Amo-as!_

_Beijos Saudosos,_

_Pedro._

- Ele está entediado?? - Susana estava espantada.

- Eu também não acreditei quando li pela primeira vez! - A caçula respondeu. - Cheguei a cogitar que não fora ele quem escrevera a carta.

- Não...isso aqui está..._paternal _- Ela escolheu a palavra com muito cuidado. - demais pra não ter sido escrito pelo Pedro.

- Você não quis dizer fraternal?

- Não. Nunca notou que ele tende a se preocupar demais, a cuidar demais...? Ele age como um pai.

- E você como um mãe.

Susana sorriu.

- É a sina dos irmãos mais velhos. Nós somos os responsáveis, os...

- Chatos! - Lúcia interferiu. - Sempre cortando o barato dos mais novos.

- Ah é? - A outra ergueu a sobrancelha. - Você está dizendo que eu não sou divertida?

- Estou. - A pequena rainha mordeu os lábios num misto de expectativa e provocação.

- Você vai retirar isso, Lúcia Penvensie! É uma promessa!! - Susana atirou-se sobre a irmã, fazendo-lhe cócegas na barriga.

Lúcia não conseguiu suportar e caiu na cama rindo.

- OH, P-A-A-A-R-E-E! - Ela lutava, tentando afastar a mais velha de si. - O que aconteceu com a Rainha Gentil??

- Aparentemente...- Susana parou para respirar. - Ela não era divertida o bastante. Hey! Aonde você está indo?- Ela pegou o pé da outra que tentava fugir engatinhando.

- Não, no pé não! Por favor!

- Já implorando por misericórdia? O que aconteceu com a Rainha Valente??

- Ela não esperava por um ataque tão traiçoeiro vindo da própria irmã! - E falando isso, Lúcia puxou o pé de volta, perdendo o equilíbrio. Num ato reflexo, ela se agarrou ao braço de Susana, causando a queda de ambas da cama.

Isso não impediu as duas garotas de continuar a dura luta de cosquinhas.

- Chega! Eu desisto.- Lúcia gritou por fim.

- Palavras mágicas?

- Você. É. Divertida!

- Ótimo. - Susana sorriu triunfante.

Foi então que uma pode olhar para a outra com bastante calma. Ambas estavm descabeladas e ofegantes. Nada apropriado para duas Rainhas, mas completamente apropriado para duas irmãs. Elas caíram na gargalhada.

- Olha o seu estado!!

- E o seu cabelo??

- A minha salvação é que Aslam é testemunha do que você me fez! - A caçula mostrou-lhe a lingua.

- Cale-se! - Susana tentou a todo custo ajeitar seu cabelo, todo molhado de suor.

Lúcia riu das tentativas mal-sucedidas da irmã.

- Pare! não é engraçado!

- Ah, é sim! E muito.

A mais velha empurrou a outra de leve.

- Agora, onde estávamos?

- Concordando que nosso irmão, o grande rei, não foi abduzido e está realmente entediado.

- Certo. E a carta do Edmundo?

- Aqui. Mas essa eu leio.

- Como quiser. - Susana sorriu.

_Hey, Lu! E aí, Su?_

_Como vocês estão? Espero que estejam se divertindo. Bom, não tanto. Quero dizer...espero encontrar o castelo ainda de pé quando eu voltar._

A mais velha rolou os olhos.

_Não role os olhos, Su. eu sei que você é responsável e sensata demais pra deixar isso acontecer._

- Ele está insinuando que eu não sou divertida? - A mesma perguntou.

- Talvez ele esteja precisando de um ataque de cosquinha também.

- É...talvez. - Susana se pegou realmente pensando na proposta.

_Bom, vocês receberam a carta de Pedro, não receberam? Ele está entediado!! Quão bizarro isso é? Agora nada mais me surpreende no mundo._

Lúcia não pode deixar de rir ao ler essa parte.

_Quanto a mim...graças a Aslam o tempo está bom, o que permitiu que revirássemos todo o lugar de cabeça pra baixo. Eu e Phillip procuramos no bosque enquanto meus homens foram colher informações no vilarejo. Segundo eles, os moradores não poderiam ser mais simpáticos e esse seria o último lugar para uma conspiração. Eles estão até planejando fazer uma pequena comemoração hoje a noite. Não estou muito animado. Na verdade, não estou nem um pouco animado. Quer dizer, deveríamos averiguar mais! E se estivermos enganados? E se formos atacados? Ok...estou começando a soar como o estraga-prazeres do Pedro._

Susana rolou os olhos.

_Não role os olhos com tanta frequência, Su. Pode fazer mal. Além do mais, você sabe que o que falo é verdade. E bom...você não é muito diferente dele..._

- Ok...agora ele está pedindo por umas cócegas.

Lúcia concordou com a cabeça.

_Mas mesmo assim...estou com um mau pressentimento sobre tudo isso._

Agora ambas as irmãs engoliram em seco. Elas também estavam.

_Não é pra vocês ficarem preocupadas!! Tarde demais, né? Vocês se preocupam mais do que deveriam...Até porque é só um pressentimento. Tenho certeza de que nada vai acontecer._

- Ele é um péssimo mentiroso. Até no papel. - Lúcia murmurou.

Susana assentiu.

_De qualquer jeito, eu sinto falta de vocês. Afinale, quem vai ficar me enchendo o saco para cumprir com minhas obrigações de Rei? Aqui eu tenho que cumprí-los por vontade própria!_

Susana rolou os olhos e Lúcia riu.

_Su, essa é a terceira vez que você rola os olhos. Não é um hábito muito saudável.Aí!! Aposto que você acabou de rolá-los pela quarta vez!_

A mais velha reclamou baixinho. Como é que ele podia saber?

_Por que não tenta ser mais como a Lúcia e ria? Faz bem. Até porque no final das contas, tudo é uma piada._

_Ah, Lu! saudades dos seus risinhos!_

_Saudades de vocês duas!_

_Espero que esses dias passem bem rápidos._

_Amo-as._

_Beijos Saudosos,_

_Edmundo._

- O final dele foi igualzinho ao do Pedro!

- No fundo eles são farinha do mesmo saco. - Susana exclamou. - E agora? Vamos responder?

- Mas é claro! - Lúcia se levantou, pegou um papel e sentou-se na escrivaninha.

- Lu, eu rolo meus olhos com tanta frequência assim?

A caçula mordeu os lábios hesitante.

- Deixa pra lá. - No fundo a Rainha Gentil já sabia a resposta.

- Oh, não vejo a hora deles nos responderem!

- Mas nós nem começamos a escrever!

- Então vamos fazer isso logo!! Não posso esperar!

Susana assentiu com a cabeça. Ela também não podia. Principalmente depois desse pesadelo!

**N/A: **E aí, gostaram?

Penei pra escrever esse capítulo até por causa dos estudos! O próximo capítulo será sobre o Edmundo, até porque senão não daria certo. Mas não se preocupem! não esqueci do Pedro! Ele terá seu merecido capítulo!

Agradeço a todos e peço desculpas por estar sem tempo de fazer um agradecimento adequado.

PS: "No final das contas a vida é uma piada" é uma frase de Charles Chaplin. Achei legal colocá-la.

Por favor, me mandem review! Não custa nada, é só clicar no quadradinho azul no final da página e escrever! Vocês fazem uma boa ação e eu me sinto empolgada para escrever mais rapidamente.

Beijos!

,


	5. Chapter 5

Edmundo sentia-se morto. Não existia outra palavra que descreveria melhor. Não estava com dor, com frio, cansaço...não sentia absolutamente nada. Uma escuridão silenciosa o rodeava. _Estou morto? Mortos pensam? Bom, se não estou morto logo estarei...Belo destino para o rei justo...Só restava então esperar pela morte...mas por que diabos ela não chega logo? Oh Lucy, era disso que você estava com medo? _Sentiu-se culpado por não acreditar nos temores da irmã. _Mas agora já é tarde demais. _Engoliu em seco. _Nunca mais os verei? Maldita morte! Por que me faz sofrer tanto com essa demora??_

- Moço!? - Uma voz infantil surgiu do nada.

_Mortos também ouvem agora? O que aconteceu com a paz eterna?_

- Eiiii, moçooo!! - O dono da voz sacudira a cabeça de Edmundo, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

Com muito esforço ele conseguiu distinguir o pequeno vulto a sua frente, que se revelou ser um garotinho loiro com seis anos no máximo.

- Moço...- Ele se aproximou com os olhos castanhos brilhando. - Você está morto?

- Estou?

- Não sei, nunca falei com um morto antes.

Edmundo rolou os olhos. Tinha entendido tudo, havia ido direto para o inferno.

- Mas você deve saber se morreu! O que você acha??

- Eu nunca morri antes, por isso não sei! - Ele respondeu entre os dentes na esperança que o garoto fosse embora, mas este parou pensativo por alguns minutos.

- É, faz sentido. - Assentiu com a cabeça. -Mas ainda acho que você sobreviveu porque a Liz não costuma acomodar gente morta por aqui.

_Aqui?_

Edmundo levantou-se num salto, percebendo pela primeira vez que não se encontrava mais onde obrigara Phillip a deixá-lo. Sentiu uma pontada de dor no ombro.

- Urgh! - Percebeu a existência de um enorme curativo no lugar da ferida adquirida na batalha. - Que-em fez isso?

- Você não morreu!

- É, já percebi isso. Mas quem...

- Dói? - O menino fez uma careta.

- Só um pouco mas...

O garoto sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Que bom! Uma vez eu caí e a Liz me fez um curativo mas tava doendo muito e eu comecei a chorar e berrar muuuuito! Só parei porque a Liz falou pra eu deixar de ser fresco e que se eu continuasse ela me jogaria pela janela!!

- Não imagino por que ela faria algo assim..._Essa garota tá pra ser minha heroína._ - Edmundo falou sarcasticamente enquanto olhava atentamente ao redor. _Estou em um quarto?_

- Pois ééééé! Às vezes ela é muito, muito malvada! Qual é o seu nome?

- Err...você pode me chamar de Ed.

- Só Ed? Você tem um nome estranho para uma pessoa estranha! - Fez uma careta.

- Eu não sou o pirralho irritante aqui.

- E quem é?

- Argh!

- Thomas! - Alguém chamou.

- Mana! - O garoto sorriu e correu para abraçar a moça que acabara de entrar no quarto.

- Não te falei pra não pertubá-lo! Ele precisa descansar! - Virou-se para Edmundo.- Como você está se sentindo?

- Já estou bem. - Mentiu._Preciso dar um jeito de sair logo daqui. _- Não precisa mais...

A moça sorriu em descrença, se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Ele gritou de dor.

- Se você quer sair logo daqui, é melhor que não minta pra mim. Mais algum sintoma além da dor ?

- Estou vendo tudo nublado.

- É normal. Você acabou de acordar, não foi? Logo vai melhorar.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Ainda doía.

- Mana, ele tá vivo não tá? Por que se não estiver eu terei tido a minha primeira conversa com um morto!

- Ele está vivo sim e tudo o que você fez foi pertubá-lo. Por que você não vai ver como estão as coisas lá fora??

- Devem estar do mesmo jeito que antes. - O garoto fez uma careta. - Eu quero ficar aqui!

A moça balançou a cabeça.

- Se você não for agora, vai ter que dormir do lado de fora.

- Isso não!! - Tom saiu de cabeça baixa fazendo bico.

Ela riu.

- Desculpe mesmo! Não sabia onde ele estava e fica muito difícil controlá-lo.

- Que é isso! Ele é um amor. - Edmundo mentiu.

- Fazendo piadas, talvez esteja melhor do que imaginei. Ah, me chamo Elizabeth, mas você pode me chamar de Liz.

- Edmundo. _Oh não! Idiota! Eu nem sei quem ela é, se é uma espiã ou algo assim e já vou revelando quem sou? Nem tudo está perdido. Quer dizer, deve haver vários Edmundos por aí, não é? _Mas pode me chamar de Ed.

- Pena nos conhecermos em tal situação. Te encontrei ontem a noite no bosque. Você perdeu muito sangue mas não tem com o que se preocupar. Nada do que um pouco de descanso não resolva. Se lembra de alguma coisa?

- Sim, eu e meu cavalo estávamos passeando no bosque e quando nos demos conta estávamos no meio de uma batalha. Um minotauro partiu pra cima de mim e me atingiu mas consegui fugir com ajuda do animal. - Edmundo sentia-se desconfortável em falar de Phillip daquela forma. Mas talvez mencionando a batalha, ela deixasse escapar algum detalhe, alguma coisa que explicasse o ataque. - Porém ele não aguentou tanto peso e nós dois caímos. A última coisa que me lembro foi acordar aqui.

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos da moça.

- Mas, você sabe de alguma coisa, tipo, o porquê do ataque repentino?

- O rei justo.

- O quê?

- Ouvi falar que o rei justo estava naquele acampamento e as pessoas dessa vila nunca foram muitos a favor dos novos reis, entende? Alguns até pesquisam maneiras de trazer Jadis de volta.

- Mas isso é impossível!!

- Como você pode ver, ainda estamos no inverno aqui, e talvez sempre estejamos. Consideram isso como um sinal que ela pode ressucitar. O que não entendo é por que buscar guerra ao invés de aproveitar a paz que nossos pais e amigos lutaram pra conseguir na batalha de Beruna?

_Ela está do nosso lado. _Edmundo sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado. Porém nunca se sabe...

- Numa vila assim, como não foi expulsa por pensar de maneira tão diferente?

- O Bosque. Todos o temem. E é ele que mantém minha casa escondida.

- Mas mesmo assim, como consegue comida, bebida?

- Informação demais para um dia só, não acha?

Ele sorriu. _Estava ficando cansado mesmo._

Ela aproximou-se, encostando sua testa na dele. Edmundo corou. _O que é isso?_ Ela estava perto. _Perto demais._

- Pelo menos não está com febre. - Foi a vez de Liz sorrir. - Tenha uma boa noite de sono, virei checá-lo amanhã.

Ele tentou esboçar um sorriso mas não conseguiu. _Ela só tentou medir a minha temperatura! Só isso!_ Suspirou fundo. Só notara agora como Liz era bonita. Tinha cabelos loiros com cachos esculturais caídos sobre os ombros e os olhos! Meu deus, não conseguira ver direito se era castanhos ou verdes, mas mesmo assim eram muito expressivos...e seus lábios eram tão vermelhos e tão..._beijáveis? Oh, seu idiota! Tem um plano sendo arquitetado para me matar e aos meus irmãos e tudo o que consigo pensar agora são em seus lábios? _Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo e pela primeira vez desde que acordara, desejou que nenhum de seus irmãos estivessem lá para testemunhar o enrusbecer das suas bochechas.

Continua...

**N/A:** Viram que rapidez? haushaushauhs

Mas foi porque esse capítulo já estava escrito. Na verdade, foi o primeiro que eu escrevi. Estranho, não?

Bom, espero que gostem desse capítulo e dos meus novos personagens. Sim, é exatamente isso o que vocês estão pensando. EdXOc.

Tava pensando justamente nessa fic hoje de manhã. Ela vai ser grande, muito grande. No início eu só ia focalizar o Edmundo mesmo, mas escrever o primeiro capítulo, com todos eles foi tão legal, me fez tão bem, que mudei de opinião. Até hoje tinha uma coisa me incomodando nessa história: A susana não ia aparecer muito. Isso é porque eu não gostava dela, mas agora eu gosto. hsuahsuahsua

Agora, escrevendo sobre ela, sei lá, ela é tão simpática...me conquistou. xD

E além do mais, acho que até entendo porque ela resolveu deixar de acreditar em Nárnia. Fala sério, você fica anos sendo rainha de um país totalmente novo, pelo qual você se apaixona e acha que vai governá-lo para sempre e aí...puff...você volta pro mundo real! Então você tenta se conformar com isso e quando está fazendo um progresso, você volta pra Nárnia de novo e lá Aslam te diz que você nunca mais vai voltar?? Eu ia ficar zangada e deprimida! Por isso a entendo. Quer dizer, ela se enganou, mergulhou de cabeça no mundo real, ela quis se apegar a ele pois lá, não ia aparecer ninguém dizendo que ela nunca mais ia voltar...

Sei o que muitos de vocês pensam: Mas e os outros? Nem o Pedro, o Edmundo ou a Lúcia deixaram de acreditar em Nárnia!

Bom, pra rebater esse argumento, eu vou dar a minha opinião. A Susana é a mais fechada de todos eles e como irmã mais velha eu acho que ela se sentia no dever de ser a perfeita, a que não sofre, a que tem controle sobre tudo...e a maneira mais fácil ( não a certa) de se recuperar o controle é esquecer, fingir que nunca existiu.

Eu tenho pena dela, tenho mesmo. Espero com todas as minhas forças que consiga voltar pra Nárnia. Até porque a pobrezinha ficou sem irmãos, sem pais, sem primo...meu deus. Maldade isso!

Tá, tudo bem...to falante demais hoje.

Continuem lendo porque vem MUITO mais coisa pela frente!

O próximo capítulo será sobre o Pedro, a Lúcia e o Phillip, que a essa altura já terá chegado lá. Como será que os nosso querido rei e a nossa querida rainha vão reagir? Alguma idéia? Eu não tenho nenhuma. haushaushauhsua. Por isso devo demorar um pouco pra escrever. Sugestões são sempre bem-vindas!!

Beijosss


	6. Chapter 6

Pedro olhou os outros. Sentia-se como se estivesse espiando na cochia os bastidores da mais velha e gasta peça de teatro do mundo. Porque era isso que era: uma peça de teatro imutável. Examinou os companheiros ao redor, todos discutindo e gesticulando fervorosamente. Ele quase podia adivinhar a fala de cada um deles. Tem sempre um energúmeno para sugerir a coisa mais idiota possível. Seu argumento seria recebido com impaciência e rebatido por outro personagem buscando encrenca. Um pouco antes desses dois se matarem, seria a vez do Grande Rei interferir, desempenhando seu nobre papel: acalmar os ânimos, lembrar que somos todos companheiros narnianos, que não há razão para brigar e sugerir um meio termo entre os dois extremos. Logo depois, ele tinha que fingir estar interessado em ouvir ambos argumentos e por fim, expressar a sua opinião, que acabava por não mudar nada, tendo em vista que era Oreius quem sempre ponderava sobre o melhor a se fazer. E o centauro estava sempre certo.

A peça começara:

- Eu digo que não é preciso o uso de armas!! Deixa-la-emos aqui no acampamento enquanto procuramos por pistas! - O Sir Conan desempenhara com destreza o papel do energúmeno.

Risos e sussurros repletos de ironia e desprezo preencheram a sala.

- Se é assim, por que não convidamos nossos inimigos para tomar um cházinho? - Sir Duncan provocou o outro e foi recebido com indignação.

- Não estamos em tempo para piadas. Se o senhor não é capaz de portar-se de maneira civilizada, sugiro que se retire.

Pedro fechou os olhos. Não, não queria ouvir mais nada, não queria sequer estar ali. Ainda mais depois de ter passado a noite inteira em claro! Amaldiçoou lentamente todos os presentes por estarem roubando-lhe a paz.

- Você está bem, Vossa Majestade?- Oreius perguntou, atraindo toda a atenção para o Grande Rei.

O silêncio então reinou na sala. Pedro não foi capaz de dizer se era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Normalmente responderia algo como: Perfeitamente, não há motivo para preocupação. Vocês podem continuar como desejam.". Mas hoje não estava sendo um dia normal, ele não estava se sentindo normal. Foi então que ele fez a coisa que julgaria ser totalmente incocebível e impossível de acontecer. Ele se levantou e falou:

- Senhores, é do conhecimento de todos aqui presentes o rumo que essa reunião vai tomar: vocês vão discutir por horas, num tom nada educado, até chegar a minha hora de expressar uma opinião. Esta será, como sempre, descartada por Oreius, que dará a palavra final _como ele sempre faz._ Então, por que não poupamos tempo _e a minha sanidade mental_ e perguntamos diretamente para ele? - Pedro podia ver o queixo caído de todos. - Então...Escutem o que nosso general tem a dizer porque ele está certo. Eu realmente não tenho nada contra ficar e discutir mas não me sinto bem hoje. Acho que preciso ir tomar um ar fresco. - Ele se retirou da tenda.

As pessoas explodiram a falar, muitos tinham surpresa na voz, outros, indignação, preocupação...mas com todos falando ao mesmo tempo ficou dificil decifrar qual era a opinião da maioria. A voz grave de Oreius os fez calar.

- Como Vossa Majestade colocou, eu tenho um ponto a dizer sobre esse assunto, e acho que todos deveriam ouvir-me.

E o assunto voltou a ser o mesmo de antes.

O coração de Pedro batia forte ao caminhar na floresta. Isso tudo era tão...irreal. Como ele, o grande rei, o irmão mais velho, o responsável, fizera uma coisa dessas? Na mesma hora que sentia-se aliviado por deixá-los resolver o problema, uma vozinha fina e irritante ressoava dentro de sua cabeça. Ele se admirou como sua consciência soava muito parecida com Susana.

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? - Ele podia imaginar a irmã com as mãos na cintura e vermelha de raiva ao seu lado.

- Talvez...eu só...precisava ficar sozinho um pouco.

A imagem de Susana imediatamente se transformou em Lúcia.

- Você não podiar ter feito isso!

AH NÃO! Agora ele tinha sua irmã menor contra ele? Totalmente injusto.

- Mas Lu... - Antes que ele pudesse se justificar, ela já tinha sumido e agora era Edmundo quem estava em sua frente.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com o meu irmão? - Apesar de parecer uma pouco chocado, ele trazia um tom divertido na voz.

- Olha só quem está falando!?

Edmundo riu.

- O mundo definitivamente vai acabar.

- Dá pra vocês dois se focarem no assunto principal?? Eu não acredito que você fez isso!! - Susana reapareceu junto com Lúcia.

- Pedro, como você pôde?

- É só que eu...

- É melhor que você tenha uma bela desculpa para isso senão...

- Você sempre diz que essas reuniões são importantes...

- Eu vou atrás de você arrebentar a sua...

- E agora faz isso? Como você espera...

- Cara eu mesma. Você pode escrever issso. Pela...

- Que nós sigamos seus conselhos agora...honestamente...

- CALEM-SE! - Ele esbravejou já nervoso.

Todos se entreolharam hesitantes. Então Pedro caiu na gargalhada.

- Droga! Agora eu sei como você se sente. - Virou-se para o irmão mais novo.

- Já que sabe, é melhor pegar mais leve na próxima bronca! - Edmundo riu.

- Podemos voltar a discutir sobre a merda que você acabou de fazer? - Susana balançou a cabeça.

- É só que...isso é tão...estranho. Não é do seu estilo fazer uma coisa dessas. - Lúcia se explicou.

Pedro olhou a Rainha Valente com muito carinho. Ela tinha crescido tanto, mudara muito. Se não fosse pela sua personalidade e agora, por um sarcasmo e um ímpeto por buscar aventuras, que ela provavelmente herdou de Edmundo, ela era quase um clone da irmã mais velha. Chegava a ser engraçado. Estranho, claro. Mas engraçado.

- Se vocês me deixarem falar, talvez eu possa explicar. Eu explodi, não tava aguentando mais de tédio, de saudade de vocês. Sei que o que eu fiz não foi certo e vou me lembrar disso por toda eternidade...

- Sabia que você estava sendo legal demais pra ser verdade! -Edmundo exclamou

- ED! - Lúcia o repreendeu, fazendo um esforço sobrehumano para não rir. Mas foi tudo em vão.

- Aiii! - Ele recebera um beliscão da irmã mais velha. - Só estava tentando suavizar o clima. Além do mais: ele é o culpado, eu não.

- Traidor. - Pedro sussurrou.

- Pedro, o fato de você se arrepender não muda o que já passou não tem como voltar atrás.

- Você pode parar, Su? As coisas são tão mais simples quando você só precisa se preocupar com vestidos e coisas assim...

- Você não levou em conta que EU é que tenho que cuidar de tudo, já que você não passa de um sem-juízo!

- Ei, ei, ei!! - Lúcia berrou. - Melhor vocês pararem com isso.

- Melhor mesmo, odiaria ouvir os narnianos comentando que seus reis mais velhos mataram um ao outro. - Edmundo interferiu. - Agora, sério. Sei que no fundo você está se remoendo por ter feito isso, Pedro. Eu te conheço. Mas não há nada que se possa fazer. O máximo que vocês vão conseguir gritando é uma bela de uma dor de cabeça. O melhor agora é você se desculpar com todos, especialmente com o Oreius.

Todos olhavam-no chocados.

- O quê?

- Ed...isso foi... - Lúcia começou.

- A coisa mais sensata que você disse na sua vida toda! - Susana desatou a rir e Pedro não conseguiu mais controlar-se.

- Vocês todos são tão engraçados...- Ele fez uma careta.

- Nós também te amamos, Ed! - Lúcia brincou.

- Todos vocês, vão acabar me enlouquecendo, sabiam? - Pedro sorriu.

- Você já está maluco, Pedro. - Lúcia falou calmamente, fazendo o mais velho erguer a sobrancelha.

- Afinal, você é o único... - Susana esplicou.

- Que fica falando sozinho durante todo esse tempo. - Edmundo completou com uma gargalhada.

- Vossa Majestade? - Uma voz surgiu por trás do Grande Rei, fazendo- o pular de susto.

- O-oreius! É você! - Ele virou para o lado onde a segundos atrás estavam os seus irmãos e não viu nada além.

- Você está bem, meu senhor?

- É...é só que...ah, esquece! _Talvez eu esteja ficando mesmo louco. _Acho que eu devo-lhe umas explicações e um pedido de desculpas, general.

- Não é necessário. 7 anos reinando em Nárnia e participando dessas mesmas reuniões chatas. É perfeitamente compreensível.

- Mesmo assim...

- É compreensível, mas não apropriado. Não pegaria bem para a sua reputação.

- Eu sei, meu amigo. Você está certo, como sempre.

Continua...

**N/A: **Muito tempo depois...por culpa da escola, unicamente...aqui estou de volta! haushaushaushu

Capítulo em homenagem a Isabela porque o Pedro é a cabeça-oca mais linda que ela já viu. ;)

Essa idéia me veio a cabeça totalmente do nada...espero que estejam gostando e que não tenha ficado ooc. E podem ficar tranquilos, o Pedro não vai ficar maluco não! Aliás, essa coisa de imaginar uma conversa com outros irmãos foi uma coisa tão divertida de se fazer, que eu vou usá-la novamente mais pra frente. Próximo capítulo vai ser uma continuação direta desse, a Lúcia chega e tcham tcham tcham: o phillip também. algo me diz que aí sim é que o Pedro vai enlouquecer!

Bom, já fizeram sua ação do dia? Não? É só clicar no quadradinho aqui embaixo onde tá escrito: Submit review.

E se vocês já fizeram...bem, boas ações nunca são demais. É importante para um escritor saber a sua opinião.

Agradeço a todos que me mandaram review e me encheram o saco pra postar mais"

Até o próximo capítulooo!


	7. Chapter 7

- Vossa Majestade? - Um fauno se aproximou. - Eu trago a carta de vosso irmão, o Rei...

Pedro arrancou a respectiva carta da mão do mensageiro com tamanha ferocidade que não acreditava possuir.

- E as cartas de minhas irmãs?

- O outro mensageiro ainda não chegou.

- Ah, sim. - Sentiu-se meio culpado. - Você deve estar cansado, seja meu hóspede e descanse.

O fauno fez uma reverência e saiu. Quando se encontrava longe, Oreius virou-se para o Grande Rei.

- A expressão: "Não apropriado para um Rei" lembra alguma coisa?

- Uhum. - Pedro não ouvia ao certo o que o amigo dizia. Abriu a carta.

_Pela milésima quadragésima quinta vez, Pedro, eu estou bem. Agora pare de se preocupar com os outros e tome cuidado. Não abaixe a guarda por nada._

_Edmundo._

Pedro gargalhou. Isso era tão...típico.

- Edmundo me escreveu duas linhas! - Passou-a para o general.

- Deixe-me ver. - Examinou a carta com cuidado mas por fim rendeu-se. - Pelo menos o senhor pode ter certeza que essa carta foi realmente escrita por vosso irmão e que ele não foi sequestrado ou morto. Ninguém seria capaz de escrever uma carta tão...- Procurou um adjetivo mas não o encontrou. - Assim.

- Pelo menos até ontem de manhã.

Oreius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O quê? - O Rei se divertia. - Eu sou o irmão dele. Mais velho ainda por cima. Sou biologicamente programado para ser chato.

XXX

- Obrigada, Nell. - Lúcia desmontou.

- Não há de que, senhorita. - O cavalo respondeu. - Por acaso deseja que eu a acompanhe até lá?

- Não é necessário. Odiaria ouvir Pedro brigando com você por ter me trazido até aqui.

- Ele tem razão para ficar nervoso.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas preciso de você para explicar tudo para a Susana. A última coisa que eu quero é ter um exército atrás de mim amanhã. - Ela riu.

- Ela também teria razão para ficar nervosa.

- Não se você avisá-la.

Nell fitou-a com descrença.

- Eu vou escrevê-la explicando tudo. Eu vou.- A Rainha Valente tentou se explicar.- É só que...Eu precisava fazer isso. Tá, tudo bem, eu queria fazer isso. Eu não posso ficar naquele castelo enquanto tudo isso está acontecendo. - Ela suspirou. - Eu quero vê-los.

- Vossa majestade não precisa se justificar. Sentir saudades e se preocupar nunca levou ninguém a morte.

Lúcia se acalmou.

- Agora, onde estão eles?

- O Grande Rei está ali. - Nell apontou com a cabeça para duas pequenas figuras ao longe. - Conversando com o general. Mas aonde...?

Ela deixou a frase morrer no ar ao ver a Rainha tremer. Ela estava pensando a mesma coisa.

Lúcia deu um sorriso forçado e tentou-se convencer que o que sentia nesse exato momento era ridículo! O fato de Edmundo não estar do lado do Pedro para discutir estratégias, planos de batalha era estranho mas não significava nada. Ele podia estar em qualquer outro lugar. Certo? Cada segundo que passava fazia o seu coração bater mais rápido. _Apareça, apenas apareça! Apareça! Apareça!..._Só para mostrá-la o quão bobo seu temor era._ Por favor, apareça!_

- O que é aquilo que o Grande Rei está segurando? É uma carta?

A súbita pergunta de Nell fez Lúcia parar imediatamente com o mantra. Ela sentiu lágrimas deslizarem por sua bochecha.

- Não é minha carta! Não daria tempo da carta chegar!

- Mas se não foi nem a senhorita nem vossa irmã que escreveu então só pode ser... - Nell finalmente entendeu o desespero da Rainha a sua frente.

_Se Edmundo realmente estivesse lá, então por que Pedro estaria lendo uma carta dele?_

- PEDROOO! -Lúcia correu atrás do irmão e se atirou em seus braços.

- LU? - Ele estava atônito com a súbita aparição dela. - MAS COMO? De onde?

A mais nova se agarrava as roupas do irmão com força e soluçava com a cabeça escostada em seu peito.

- Você se machucou? Está ferida? - Pedro estava desesperado com a falta de explicação. - Por Aslam, Lu! Fale alguma coisa!

- Ed - Ela conseguiu dizer entre soluços.

O Grande Rei respirou fundo e elevou os olhos o céu.

- Por que não estou surpreso em ouvir o nome dele? O que vocês aprontaram de...

- Onde ele está?? - Ela gritou.

- No acampamento dele? - Pedro não sabia mais o que dizer pra acalmar a irmã.

- Não, não, não. - Lúcia repetia incessantemente como se quisesse convencer-se disso.

- Vossa Majestade! - Um águia pousou na frente deles. - Trago notícias.

- Eu não acredito que essa seja a hora adequada. - O centauro interferiu

- Um cavalo está vindo para cá correndo. Mas está ferido. Não acho que vá aguentar muito tem...

- Pode cuidar disso, Oreius? - Pedro perguntou querendo se livrar logo da situação.

- Pode conta...

- E. - A águia chamou-lhes a atenção. - Eu acho que é Phillip.

Pedro nunca fora transformado em pedra pela Feiticeira Branca mas já ouvir muitos relatos de como era horripilante. De repente perder o controle do corpo e sentir o mesmo congelar aos poucos, sentir o coração palpitar horrores e ficar cada vez mais difícil respirar. Agora, ele sabia como era a sensação.

Nell, que ouvia tudo ao longe correu na direção deles.

- Suba.- Virou-se para Lúcia que obedeceu de pronto.

- Espere. - Pedro virou-se para ela com os olhos vermelhos. - Consegue me levar também?

- Não precisava pedir.

Ele montou e virou-se para a águia.

- Guie-nos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e alçou vôo enquanto Nell correu em disparada, com Oreius atás.

Não importava o quão rápido estavam indo, o tempo parecia passar mais e mais devagar e o destino parecia cada vez mais distante. Ambos o Rei quanto a Rainha pensavam a mesma coisa mas não se atreviam a falar nada. Prenderam a respiração durante todo o trajeto.

Continua..

**N/A: **Eu juro que quando a águia falou que era o Phillip eu ouvi um "TCHAM" e os tambores tocando. Fui a única? ahushauhsa

Agradecimentos a todos os que leram e me incentivaram a continuar. Obrigada mesmo.

Gente, mandar review, é simples, é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado no e ainda me estimula a escrever mais rapidamente. Então...o que estão esperando?


	8. Chapter 8

Pedro era o Grande Rei de Nárnia, ele era o irmão mais velho, aquele que com responsabilidade, aquele que se importa, que cuida de tudo e de todos. Pelo menos ele deveria ser. Mas havia fracassado em todos os sentidos. Não havia avaliado direito os planos de batalha e consequentemente enviado seu irmão mais novo para uma guerra. Uma Guerra para qual nem ele nem Edmundo estavam preparados. E agora ele estava cavalgando para onde Phillip jazia e, claramente, onde estava a verdade, onde descobriria o que acontecera, onde seu fracasso seria revelado. Já passara por uma situação parecida na Batalha de Beruna, não poderia enfrentar isso de novo, não queria.

Ao contrário do Rei Magnífico, Lúcia mal podia esperar para encontrar Phillip e descobrir a verdade. Ela sempre fora a mais curiosa dos quatro, sempre procurando novas aventuras, conhecer pesoas, lugares...Agora cada segundo parecia séculos e o caminho até o cavalo parecia infinito. Ela queria saber o que acontecera, principalmente quando se tratava de um de seus irmãos. Apenas rezava para Aslam que não fosse o que tanto temia.

_Isso não é real!_

- Lu, o cordial! - Nem precisavam tê-la lembrado. A jovem rainha desmontou e no segundo seguinte já estava ajoelhada perto de Phillip.

Pedro não demorou a chegar a seu lado e segurar-lhe a mão. Bem no fundo não sabia se estava tentando confortá-la ou se era ele que buscava conforto com a irmã.

Lúcia pingou umas poucas gotas na boca do cavalo e virou-se para o outro. O Grande Rei não gostava de esperar. Não que ele fosse impaciente, apenas não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Diante deles Phillip jazia desacordado. Phillip, não qualquer outro. Era o bravo cavalo que lutara com eles diversas vezes mesmo sem esperança de vitória, a leal companhia de Edmundo. _Edmundo._ Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

Ele não era o único a sofrer com a espera. A Rainha Destemida de repente não se sentia mais merecedora de seu título. Estava com medo. A última vez que precisara tanto de seu cordial fora na Batalha de Beruna e essa não havia sido uma boa experiência.

Os olhos de Phillip se abriram vagarosamente e o coração dos dois monarcas deu um grande salto. Mal sabiam eles que o que estava por vir era pior do que a espera em si.

- Relaxe, você está entre amigos. - Pedro tentou acalmá-lo.

- Vossa Majestada.

- Não temos tempo para formalidades. - Lúcia os cortou. - Precisamos saber.

- Conte-nos!

Durante toda a joranda até o acampamento, Phillip tentara encontrar uma boa maneira de contar-lhes toda a história mas não conseguiu. Não havia um jeito fácil de falar, finalmente entendeu isso ao ficar cara a cara com os monarcas, ambos com os olhos vermelhos. Ele suspirou fundo e começou.

Nenhum do dois ousou interromper a narração e tampouco falar qualquer coisa quando ele acabou.

_Isso não é real._

Atrás deles Oreius e Nell procuraram se livrar da multidão de narnianos curiosos que se aglomeraram em volta de cena chocados.

- Atacados? Você ouviu? Atacados!

- Estamos perdidos!

- O cavalo o abandonou a própria sorte!

- Ele era um bom Rei...

A última frase fez Lúcia levantar-se em um salto. Agora ela não fazia o menor esforço para conter as lágrimas que jorravam incessantemente e deslizavam da bochecha até o pescoço, terminando a "corrida" na gola de seu vestido.

- EDMUNDO É UM BOM REI! - Ela gritou fazendo o máximo possível para não soluçar. - ELE É! NÃO ESTÁ MORTO!

Todos fizeram silêncio por um momento mas a situação era demais para eles. Em um único dia receberam a notícia da provável morte de Rei Edmundo o Justo e agora a Rainha Lúcia, a alegre e amável Rainha havia acabado de explodir. Era demais. Irromperam a falar.

_Isso não é real._

- Calem a boca!! - A caçula implorou, já não achando mais forças para gritar. - Ele não está morto, não está morto, não...

- CALEM-SE! - A voz foi grave, dura e pertencia a Pedro. Todos obedeceram prontamente ao vê-lo de pé com a espada em punho. - Eu...mandei...- Assim como a irmã, sua voz foi falhando.

-VÃO! - Oreius ordenou empurrando os narnianos de volta ao acampamento, junto com Nell. Dessa vez não houve nenhuma resistência. Ao vê-los se distanciarem, o General voltou-se para o Grande Rei.

- Vão. - Pedro apenas repetiu.

- Vossa Majestade....- Nell começou mas Oreius a interrompeu. A maneira como Pedro lhe respondera não havia sido dura, pelo contrário, era quase como se ele estivesse cansado demais para discutir, como se estivesse pedindo um favor. E não era o centauro que ia negar-lhe. - Vamos. - Se dirigiram para o acampamento.

- Por quê? - O Rei perguntou.

Ele não precisou terminar a frase. O cavalo sabia muito bem o que o outro queria saber.

_Isso não é real._

- Ele me pediu.

- E você simplesmente aceitou? Resolveu simplesmente abandoná-lo a morte??

- Edmundo é, acima de tudo, MEU Rei e ninguém poderia saber o quão difícil foi para mim cumprir a ordem recebida. Com o perdão da palavra, senhor, não espero que você entenda.

É difícil descrever o impacto que as palavras "Meu Rei" causaram em Pedro. Geralmente seus súditos se referem a um monarca por "Vossa Majestade", " Nosso Rei" ou simplesmente usam o título. Mas Edmundo era o Rei de Phillip assim como este era o seu cavalo. Era assim que as coisas eram e sempre seriam.

A Rainha olhava do irmão para o outro repetidas vezes sem saber o que fazer, dizer ou pensar.

- Pedro... - Ela começou mas logo foi cortada.

- Descansem hoje. Iniciaremos uma busca amanhã.

- Vossa Majestade, se me permite discordar...

- Não, Phillip, não permito. Você ficará aqui essa noite. Essa é uma ordem e meus guardas se certificarão de que será cumprida.

- Pedro...

- O mesmo serve para você, Lúcia. - O Grande Rei deu as costas e começou a andar de volta para o acampamento.

_Isso não é real. Não pode ser real. Por favor, Aslam, não deixe que seja real._

XXX

- Você ainda está acordado. - Lúcia quebrou o silêncio.

- Sim. - Phillip respondeu mesmo sabendo que a Rainha não lhe fizera uma pergunta.

- Não consegue dormir?

- Não quero. Cavalos só deitam para descansar ou quando estão feridos. Eu só deitarei quando tiver a certeza de que Meu Rei está salvo.

- Leve-me com você. - Lúcia falou de maneira tão simples que o assustou.

- Não estou indo a lugar nenhum. Não hoje.

- Não sem mim. - Ela sorriu.

- Rei Pedro ordenou...

- E eu estou ordenando o contrário. A diferença entre mim e ele é que eu posso acabar com o seu plano agora mesmo.

Ambos se olharam por um grande período de tempo como se estivessem se enfrentando. Nenhum dos dois ousou desviar o olhar. Por fim Phillip riu.

- Você é igualzinha a ele.

Isso fez as pernas da caçula tremerem e ela sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer pelas bochechas.

- Você acha?

- Ele tem certeza. - Uma voz misteriosa os assustou. - E eu também. - Pedro saiu de trás de uma árvore.

Todos ficaram em silêncio durante bastante tempo sem saber o que dizer. Lúcia e Phillip entendiam o porquê da proibição de sair essa noite. Não era seguro, havia várias coisas a se debater mas mesmo assim...não podiam ficar. E mesmo não querendo, o mais velho dos Pevensie compreendia-os muito bem. Foi exatamente ele que deu o pimeiro passo.

- Os guardas estão jantando.

- Eles nunca deixam seu posto ao mesmo tempo.

- Hoje eles deixaram.

- Oh, Pedro! - A Rainha Destemida se jogou em cima do irmão soluçando. - Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo, Lu. Mas, pela juba do leão, tome cuidado. Eu não conseguiria passar por isso novamente.

- Eu prometo. Também prometo contar ao Edmundo que você irá socá-lo por ter nos dado esse susto!

O Grande Rei assentiu com a cabeça já não conseguindo prender o choro.

Phillip assistia a tudo calado. Precisava muita coragem partir em uma missão cujo futuro é incerto, porém era necessário muito mais coragem para deixar alguém querido partir.

- Vai, vai, vai! Antes que eu mude de idéia! - Pedro empurrou a irmã para o lado do cavalo. - Em dois dias, no mais tardar, me juntarei a vocês.

- Vossa Majestade. - Phillip começou. - gostaria de me desculpar.

- Proteja minha irmã e lhe serei eternamente grato. É tudo o que peço.

- Sim, senhor.

Lúcia abraçou o irmão pela última vez antes de montar em Phillip e ambos saírem em disparada.

Pedro ficou olhando-os diminuir com a distância até serem engolidos pela escuridão mas desta vez ele não sentiu medo. Aslam estava olhando por eles.

- O senhor está bem? - Oreius, que presenciara toda a conversa, se aproximou.

- Só saberei daqui a dois dias, general. - O Grande Rei engoliu em seco mas logo depois riu de nervoso. - Se eu não acabar morto por esses traidores, Susana mesma acaba comigo.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Só pra mostrar pra vocês que eu não morri! haushauhsuahusha

Bom, eu gosto muito desse capítulo. Ele teve um ar mais dark porque, cá pra nós, não tinha como não ter. Ah, não tenho muito o que falar. Só espero que vocês gostem. :]

Também quero avisar que ficarei um bom tempo sem postar essa fic por causa do vestibular. Quem quiser, pode dar uma olhada nas minhas outras de Nárnia. Garanto que elas também são boas (Y)

Agradecimentos a todos que me mandaram review me incentivando a continuar. É sempre bom saber que seu trabalho é apreciado.

Manda review é fácil, rápido e não precisa estar cadastrado no fanfiction.

Está esperando o que para fazer sua boa ação do dia? Dá um clique no retângulo aí embaixo.


End file.
